As computing systems and environments improve, it may be desirable to apply them to predicting intent and performing functions that aid in accomplishing tasks more efficiently. Models that represent intent, need, objective, purpose, aim, or the like, including statistical predictive models for example, may be helpful in designing and building technology that can predict intent and aid in accomplishing tasks more efficiently.